Feelings
by luv.DevonBostick
Summary: Summary: Mikan Sakura has a crush named Youichi. She shares some moments with him since she was 11. But what if a new guy comes along. Will he change everything? Will Mikan's feelings on Youichi be stronger? Or will it change? NxMxY
1. Chapter 1

**"FEELINGS"**

**Just so you know, this will be my first time, so sorry if it's lame or if it sucks.**

**Please help me by giving good comments and tips on how to continue my story.**

**Thank you.**

Summary: Mikan Sakura has a crush named Youichi. She shares some moments with him since she was 11. But what if a new guy comes along. Will he change everything? Will Mikan's feelings on Youichi be stronger? Or will it change?

Chapter 1:

I'm Sakura Mikan. And eversince i was 11, i have a crush on our family friend's son: Hijiri 's around 16 years old and I'm like about 14. It all started when my Mom and his parents worked together in a project for companies. Our companies main base are in America. My mom brought me there when i was 11, since my nanny left for a vacation. His mom also brought him cause he was bored in Japan. And there, we met...

Age:11~~ (memory)

My mom left me in the visitor's room and went inside the meeting room. I was getting bored so i decided to look around. I spotted a vending machine od coca-cola. When i was about to put in my bill, a HUGE american boy with HUGE stomach and a HUGE face pushed me hard and grabbed the only bill i had. I wanted to cry, but i wanted to prove to this kid that he aint the boss of me.

" Hey asswhole!"

"WHAT DWARF?"

"Give me my dollar back!"

"Why would i? YOU DONT LIVE IN THIS COUNTRY!"

I bit his hand when he was about to put my dollar in the vending machine...

"OWW! YOU BITCH!"

He punched me, pulled my hair, and strangled me... I closed my eyes...cried, for what i knew i couldn't take it anymore and i could already die. But suddenly his grip loosened and the next thing i knew, he was on the floor beside me, with a bruised face... Then...

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw a warm and stoic pair of emerald eyes which melted my heart.

"y..yeeaah.."

"Let me bring you to the clinic"

", i could handle myself."

"you sure?"

"yeah"

I tried to stand up but my knees felt week. So i fell. But he caught me and carried me on his back.

"Don't lie to me if you can't really handle yourself."

"sorry..."

"haha.."

His smile was so nice... i wish i could see it again.

"I'm Youichi by the way."

"I'm Mikan...(blush)"

"Don't be ashamed anymore. Its not your fault you got beaten up. There are really just bullies around here."

"mm-okay.."

And he brought me to the clinic, where we shared stories. And there, he gave me my dollar which he retrieved from the bully.

==I know it still sucks. Dont worry, I'll introduce the new guy in the next chapter.==

Please Review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo minna-san. Here's the 2nd chap! Made it a lot longer :D Hope you guys appreciate it! :)**

****Take note: I changed Youichi's age from 16 to 15 :D**

**Sorry if there are typos .**

**Thanks for those who reviewed:**

**midnight leo**

**Hyuugacin**

**pervertedinnocence**

Youichi and i go to the same school: Gakuen Alice. Ever since the bully incident, he's been always there to protect me. Oh, i forgot to mention that Youichi is one of the Campus heartthrobs. The other two are Nogi Ruka and Hyuuga Natsume. Haven't seen the two of them though. Rumors say that they're on Vacation for the last 2 years and don't get kicked out because the Hyuuga kid's parents own this school.

Every morning, Youichi would always fetch me and bring me to school. He'd escort me to my classroom, which should have made my day, but most of my female classmates are showing of to him. Fortunately, Youichi doesn't mind them and heads of to his classroom.

As i was going to my seat, I heard Anna and Nonoko talking about something...

"Nonoko I'm sooooo excited!"

"YEAH! I'm gonna put on some powder!"

"hey, uhh, Anna, Nonoko, what are you talking about?"

"Gosh Mikan! Dont you know the latest news?"

"Sorry, but nope"

"_sigh_ You tell her Nonoko"

"Natsume and Ruka are coming back! The trio will be complete again!"

"ohhhh.." i said in a bored tone.

"Ah come on Mikan! They're like the hottest teens in this school!"

"I know Youichi is."

"Don't make us jealous since you are close with Youichi-san!"

"Sorry, I better be headed to my seat now.."

I wonder what they look like and are like? Anyway, this bothered me the whole time. And finally, it was break time. I was going to Youichi's classroom to meet with him. When i arrived, i saw Youichi doing something...like a group project. Okay not a group project 'cause there were underclassmen included.

Maybe club activity. Youichi has many clubs, since he is a talented guy. But his original club was Basketball. And he often goes to the music room to play the piano.

I was enjoying watching him. Until a girl wiped the sweat off his face. It would mean nothing to me if it was just a normal girl. But that girl was LUNA KOIZUMI, and she's not normal. The girl who is known to be a bitch. Youichi knows that she's a bitch, but he is still a gentle man. I saw him surprised when Luna did that. Then i realized he spotted me. I jerked and left right away. I was running, unaware of where i was going. As i turned left which is the way outside a garden, i hit someone and fell on the ground.

"Ow..I'm sorry.."

I looked up and my eyes met with his crimson sharp eyes. It was like the exact opposite of Youichi's eyes, yet i still felt that there is still warmth in them.

"What the hell..don't you have any eyes? You're such loser. Back off."

Okay, scratch that 'warmth in them'.

I got up.

"Well i'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Wear some eyeglasses will ya? It seems like you can't see properly!"

"I'm the one who's already apologizing here and you even act that way!"

Our yells were heard and a lot of people gathered immediately.

"God you're annoying..."

"And you're impossible!"

"Mikan.."

I heard Youichi come behind me.

"Natsume, so you've already arrived."

WAIT...THIS DORK IS NATSUME HYUUGA?

"yeah... I was on my way to Ruka in his gallery, until this girl bumped to me."

I glared at him. But he still had a stoic face.

I could hear giggles around me. Stuff like:"OMG! THEY ARE REALLY SO HOT!3" or "Why do they always get the attention of girls?" or " I wanna kiss their lips! Waaaahhhh!"

"It's so Damn crowded here..bye youichi."

"yeah..bye"

Natsume left, and so as the crowd. Youichi came near me and i didn't mind him. I was planning to walk away without saying anything, but he caught my hand.

"What's wrong Mikan?"

".."

He pulled me to face him. But i turned my head to the side.

"Mikan, please talk to me.."

I couldn't help it...so i answered.

"It's nothing. Maybe I'm just tired."

"I think you better rest."

"But I'm bored when i rest."

"haha... you make me smile Mikan"

I blushed.

"I cant go with you during break times in 2 weeks."

"But why Youichi?"

"Club practices, Projects and other boring stuff."

"Oh..okay. Take Care."

"Don't Worry, I will...for you" and he gave out a small smile.

I smiled back. I was headed to the entrance of the building when...

"Mikan!"

I turned and Youichi went near me. Touched my cheek. Then hugged me.

I was surprised. It was the first time he did this to me.

"bye" then he kissed my forehead and left.

I was just there. Frozen. And stuck with the feeling that my heart wanted to burst.

I'm walking in the cafeteria, imagining again what just happened earlier.

"Hey Brat!"

I recognized that slutty voice.

"What do you want now Luna?"

"Oh, Nothing much. Just STAY AWAY FROM YOUICHI.!"

"Luna,Luna,Luna, no matter how annoying you are, i wont fight you, cause you're not worth my time"

I walked by her and whispered "slutty bitch" and immediately she pulled my hair which caught everyone's attention.

"WHY MIKAN SAKURA? AREN'T YOU ALSO A SLUT? ALWAYS WITH YOUICHI AND MAKING EVERY GIRL JEALOUS? YOU'RE JUST THERE BESIDE HIM SO YOU COULD BE NOTICED BY EVERYONE!"

She knew my weaknesses...to be humiliated and to be abused physically.

"Th..that's not true.."

"Oh, what's this? YOU'RE TEARY-EYED! GOT AFFECTED ON WHAT I SAID?"

"SHUT UP LUNA! ITS BECAUSE YOU'RE PULLING MY HAIR!"

Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us. And i really didn't like that.

"NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU NOW. HIJIRI-SAN ISN'T HERE.!"

"SHUT UP YOU SLUTTY BITCH!"

She was about to slap me hard. I closed my eyes. And remembered the bully 3 years ago...

I was expecting her hand to hit me right away, but it didn't. I peeked and saw Luna in great shock as Hyuuga stopped her hand on hitting my face.

"Go away Luna"

"Na..natsume! Thi..is. This is nothing!"

"Go away you SLUT"

Luna ran away, humiliated and scared of Natsume's glare at her.

Hyuuga also glared at everyone to not to stare at us.

And i just froze there.

A blond boy who i think is Nogi-san, went near me.

"Are you okay?"

"yeah. Thank you."

And i ran to the nearest exit.

I went to the sakura garden. It's the place where i always go to if i needed to be alone.

A tear fell. I wanted to be brave, but i was too traumatized because of what happened too me before.

"You're crying because of that simple fight? How lame.."

I turned and found Hyuuga standing beside me.

"What are you doing here?"

"The question is what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I own this place. It's my territory."

"But i always go here."

"But its still my territory, since its my favorite place."

"Well you weren't here for the past 2 years"

"Hnn.. whatever..And you're not even gonna thank me for earlier."

"Thank you."

"Woooooww.. I reaaallyyy feellt that one.." (in a bored and sarcastic tone)

"Okay..I Thank you Natsume Hyuuga for earlier. And i'm sorry for yelling at you. Happy?"

"hmm..Not quite."

"What? What do you want me to do?"

"You'd do anything?"

"Yes! In order for you to stop bugging me."

He smirked. And i knew this wasn't good

"I want you to be mine until i say so."

"What! What do you mean?"

"Don't you understand English? I got interested in you, so i want you to be mine...if you still don't understand, I want you to be my girlfriend."

I didn't like this idea, but if it is to stop him from bugging me, i would do it.

"FINE!"

"Then it starts now.."

**There, another chap done :D i kinda pity Luna. XD because she's always the slut XD haha.**

**Please review! :)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey minna-san! Here's the 3rd chap!**

**Thanks for those who reviewed:**

** Melyss**

**Kura Kasshoku Koneko**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

**Radiant Rainbow**

**Hyuugacin**

**midnight leo**

**Enjoy this chap and please review:D**

* * *

Did I mention that we have dormitories? All the students stay in one huge dorm-building, both genders...

I lay down on my bed, being troubled on what happened earlier that day. Okay, i know i was stupid to agree with Hyuuga. But anyway, it already happened, so I think i can't do anything about it. I looked at my digital clock. Its already 10:30 and I've got to sleep since i still have classes tomorrow. Since I was a 3 star, and my family's company is well-known, my room is one of the biggest ones. I went in my bathroom to change to my sleeping clothes, then back to my bed. I tried to sleep, but my decision keeps bugging me until someone knocked on my door.

_knock knock._

"Who's it?"

"Mikan it's me."

I knew the voice, but it seemed tired and with no energy at all. I opened the door for Youichi.

"Youichi! What brings you here?"

"Sorry, I think i disturbed you. I'll just go.."

"No! I mean don't. You're always welcome here."

I smiled and he smiled back.

I let him sit on my bed, and i sat beside him.

"So, how was your day?"

"Tiring as usual...the projects and stuff."

"Oh..."

"How 'bout you Mikan?"

"Uhhh.. not really.."

"Why?"

I was thinking if i should tell him about Nastume...but i think it's better if i don't

"umm..cause you weren't with me."

He turned to face me and he laughed.

"You're so cute Mikan."

"No I'm not.."

He stood up and pinched my cheek.

"I better go now.."

I just noticed now how pale and lifeless he was. He's already heading for the door. I didn't want him to leave...i wanted him to just stay here. But suddenly, he fell on the ground...

"YOUICHI!"

I ran to him and saw his face...so pale.

I tried pulling him up to my bed and i felt his neck. He had a fever.

"Youichi why didn't you take a break or eat again?"

He didn't answer for he was unconscious. I got some medicine and water from the kitchen.

10 mins later, his temperature went down and i was relieved. My eyes already felt heavy and the next thing i knew, i was asleep.

**~Youichi~**

I woke up and checked my watch. 5:01. Still early. I was about to sit up but i felt someone was beside me.

Mikan lay on my left shoulder. She was so beautiful. I liked it when she sleeps. It makes her look in peace which makes me happy. I remained beside her. She smelled so good, like citrus. I wish I could stay like this forever. Me, together with the person I truly care for.

I was a little ashamed 'cause I knew i collapsed in front of her. I had a fever again because I haven't eaten or rested properly for 4 days already. Since I'm not only doing class work, but for the clubs as well. It's not always easy being famous and being relied on by everyone. But I think, this is one way I could cherish my time left with the people I know here... Because soon, I'll be leaving this school. I'll be leaving my friends. I'll be Leaving Mikan.

I didn't want to leave, and i don't want Mikan to know that my father has already appointed me to be the next heir of the company. But that will be right after I'll marry someone i don't even know, to combine our two companies. And i heard that the girl's name was Kyoto Sumire.

~**Mikan~**

I woke up and saw Youichi beside me looking at the wall. He looked troubled. Then I realized I slept on his shoulder. I panicked. I sat up immediately and accidentally fell on the floor. Then Youichi jerked and saw me. I was blushing in embarrassment

"Oww.."

"Mikan what happened?"

"I..ii..I just shocked because i slept on you.."

He smirked

"It's okay Mikan, It's you afterall."

And i smiled. I looked a the clock, 5:40. I panicked again cause i need to get to class by 6:00.

"Oh god!"

"What is it?

"I better get ready for school"

"Let me help you up"

"It's okay Youichi, I could help myself"

I was in a hurry and i stood up. While i took a step, i didn't notice i stepped on the blanket and was about to slip and hit my head.

"Whhooaa!"

"MIKAN!"

I saw Youichi grab my hand and because of his force, we landed on the bed, my body on his.

I was red. I wanted to explode that moment. My face was like inches away from his handsome face. I felt like fainting. But then he chuckled

"haha..You are really such a kid Mikan"

"I just accidentally stepped on the blanket and slipped. And I'm not a kid!" I pouted.

"Haha" Then we laughed and there was a pause.

I was just staring at him and so did he. Until he neared his face and kissed me.

I was shocked. I couldn't help it so i responded to his kiss.

Then he broke it.

We sat up.

"Mikan..I'm so sorry I didn't mean to.."

I wanted to respond, but i just sat there frozen and just too surprised on what just happened.

"I think I'll leave you now..." Then he left.

I wanted to speak. Tell him that it's alright, you don't have to leave. But, still, I was shocked.

**~Youichi~**

I didn't know what i just did. I feel so..I don't know..stupid? agghh.. I just felt like doing it. I don't know exactly why. Now I think Mikan hates me, and i don't know how to approach her.

I walked to my room and got dressed up for classes. And i was on my way to my classroom. On my way there, a bunch of middle school girls crowded around me. All they say is "Why are you so hot?", or

"Are you and Natume related? You're so much alike! WAAAHHH" or "Can i be your girlfriend?"

Okay..I'm kinda running out of air and there are no Student council officers nor teachers around to stop them from squishing me. It's so much easier for Natsume to just shout at these fangirls and make them go away. My parents told me that i should be a gentleman even though i don't wanna be. I tried not following them once and I ended up locked up in the attic of our mansion.

"Please stop!"

"WE WONT STOP YOUICHI-CHAAANNN! AHHHHH! 3 3

I know i'm doomed. I felt them tie my hands and about to tie my feet.

"Shit."

"WAAHH! I'll BE THE ONE WHO'LL REMOVE YOUICHI"S NECK TIE!"

"I'LL BE THE ONE TO REMOVE THE BUTTONS OF HIS POLO!"

"Oh man Oh man Oh man! Let go of me! Damn!"

"LET GO OF HIM"

All of the fangirls looked behind and saw Mikan. They were scared of Mikan. Maybe cause she's their idol and she's the campus sweetheart.

They all ran, leaving me with my hands tied, my neck tie gone, my buttons half open. Mikan went near me and removed the rope. As soon as the rope was removed, I hugged her tightly.

"Youichi w—"

"Mikan I'm sorry... I know you're mad at me. What I did was rude. I'm really sorry."

She gently put her hand on my cheek.

"Who told you I'm mad dummy. Hahaha."

"But..why?"

"It's you afterall." She smiled

I smirked.

" You know Youichi, you and Natsume look so a like."

"Heh... I get that a lot"

"You both have stoic faces, fangirls , popularity... but you're still different from one another."

"Hn...like what?"

"Personality and attitude. You're kind, concerned with others, gentleman. Natsume isn't like that."

"Natsume IS like that. You just don't get to see it."

"Hahaha. Whatever..."

Then there was a pause. Mikan seems so nervous.

"Youichi..I L—"

"Oi Mikan!"

Mikan and I turned.

~**Mikan~**

I saw Natsume coming near us. He was such a bad timing! Arrghh. But i guess he was also good timing because I'm not sure if could confess already to Youichi.

"What are you doing here Hyuuga?"

"To pick you up... oh hey You"

"Natsu don't call me that"

"Shut up and don't call me that either"

"Dont talk like that to Youichi!"

"Whatever pea-brain lets go"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me, but Youichi held my hand.

"If Mikan doesn't want to come with you, don't force her"

"Back-Off Youichi. Gonna steal my girlfriend again?"

I got confused. Did Natsume just say "steal my girlfriend again"?

"I didn't Natsume. And you don't even know the true story of it! And what do you mean girlfriend?"

I saw a flash coming from the bushes. I knew it was the newspaper club again trying to be paparazzi.

But I didn't mind that because there is something I don't know about Youichi and Natsume. And I could feel this could get worst.

"Yes Youichi. Mikan is my girlfriend"

"Youichi! It's not real! It's just like a dare or—"

"It's okay Mikan, I understand" He smiled and left.

~**Natsume~**

Okay... I just don't know why i eel so angry today. Tsk. What's wrong with me! I just looked like an immature kid in front of Mikan and Youichi. And I had to bring up the past. Damn it!

"Let's go Mikan"

And she slapped me.

"Wha—What the hell Lady! What was that for?"

"What was that for? YOU ARE SUCH A BRAT!"

"I KNOW I KNOW! WHAT I DID WAS WRONG. Let me make it up to you."

"You cant make i up for me! I knew it! Being your girlfriend was a bad idea! And i don't kn—"

Uhh.. I sort of kissed her lips. AND IT WAS JUST TO SHUT HER UP. Not anything else.

"Done pea-brain?"

"whaa.."

"Now will you just shut up and let me make it up for you."

I Held her hand. Wow...so soft. But whatever. I don't care.

"Where are we going Hyuuga?"

"To Central Town"

"But I have classes!"

"I own this school. I can make a thousand excuses"

"_sigh _I guess i have no choice..."

"Good you know that."

"AWWWW! This better be good..."

"Don't worry...it will be."

* * *

**okay, I noticed it ended up again with Natsume and Mikan XD hahaha. Thank you if you read this :)) Please Review.**

**Please also tell me if you want Natsume or Youichi to be with Mikan okay? :D**


End file.
